Student Government Day from Hell
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: Mr. Garrison's Class are on a field trip to learn about Local Government and Cartman is at it again


Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't owned or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

Student Government Day from Hell!

One morning at South Park Elem. School inside Mr. Garrison's classroom which many of his students were up from their seats and chattering a loudly among each other before class begins and Mr. Garrison get into the doorway. But they all heard the door creeping out loud when it open and quickly notices the middle-aged partially balding man in his lime green collar shirt and dark green pants standing with the school counselor Mr. Mackey now. The scene of them quickly scattered the students to quiet down and went to sit at their desks at that moment.

Mr. Garrison: Well class gets your coats and hats we are going on a field trip today which the bus is waiting for us (was getting his black jacket while Mr. Mackey was wearing his brown jacket and brown newsboy hat)

Cartman: Mr. Garrison and Mr. Mackey where the hell are we are going now.

Mr. Mackey: Well students your parents want you to learn about government which we are heading over to city hall for the day mmmkay!

Kids: What!(Looked very unhappy when they learned about that)

Mr. Mackey: I'm knows what you are thinking the students who parents are serving on city council think that they should not go at all but you are still going so drop it mmmkay!

Cartman: Ha-ha Stan and Kyle you still have to go!

Stan and Kyle: Shut up Cartman!

Kenny: oh brother this is not going be good today! (As the class walk out to head out for the bus)

Craig: Tell me about Kenny!

(Cut to South Park City Hall inside the finely decorated office of the mayor which Mayor McDaniels is at her desk and seated in her fancy brown leather executive chair busy working on signing important documents that lay on her desk at that moment which she was wearing her gold wired framed reading glasses then her own right-handed man Johnson came inside with him was a tan folder for today's agenda)

Johnson: Mayor I'm had forgotten to tell you last night there is a group of fourth graders coming here today to tour the building and learn about local governments today which it was Mr. Mackey's idea

Mayor McDaniels: What fourth grade class Johnson? (Looking cautious toward her own aid at that very moment)

Johnson: Mr. Garrison's fourth grade class and why you are very worried about it mayor!

Mayor McDaniels: Johnson it is the very same class those four little foul mouth troublemaking punks are in which I'm having a love/hate relationship with those brats now.

Johnson: Fred and I will do our best to keep them out of your sight for the day your honor.

Mayor McDaniels: Well I'm going stay in my office while they are here which I'm have a lot of work to do now Johnson.

(Only few minutes later downtown in the main lobby the class were there waiting for the one of the aides to show up and give them a tour of the building and Cartman was getting very antsy at the moment and he quickly notices the red/black dyed Goth kid Dylan McDaniels is not here at all who is at home recovering from a very bad ear infection now.)

Cartman: Hey guys where the hell Dylan at is now.

Craig: Dude where the hell you have been these past few days that Dylan has been at home with a nasty ear infection now and are you up to something once again to get something so you better forget about it now.

Cartman: No I was just being worried about him at all Craig for God's sake !

Craig: Well Cartman I'm not falling for it at all (quickly walk away from him)

All sudden the kids look up and saw Chief BarBrady came into the door with a brunch of folders in his arms which he was going upstairs to the mayor for a meeting at the moment and stop by and say hi to the kids.

BarBrady: Oh hello there so how are you today children!

Children: Hello their Officer BarBrady!(That is when Johnson and Fred show up at that moment and the chief continue his trek up to the mayor's office)

Johnson: BarBrady the mayor is waiting for you now and Sorry Mr. Mackey and Garrison that we are late that meeting ran too long we were in a meeting with the mayor earlier this morning.

Craig: Hey Stan and Kyle (talking to them in a very voice which Cartman can't heard it at all) Cartman is being very sneaky and faking that he concerned about Dylan.

Kyle: What like hell that he is up to something bad now?

Stan: So Kyle we better watch out for Cartman and see what he has planned for

Kenny: I'm see Eric Cartman is once again being an asshole with an evil plan and I'm wonder that it is too!(Under his hood)

Jimmy: Do yo-u thin-k it have something do wit-h May-or McDaniels because Dylan is her nephew guys?(shuttering)

Token: Jimmy you maybe are right!

Clyde: Why does Cartman have something against Mayor McDaniels for guys?

Stan: It is a lot of things that Cartman greatly hates the mayor dude.

(Upstairs in the mayor's office at a medium-sized boardroom table sat Mayor McDaniels and Chief BarBrady doing some paperwork for the town's public safety now and BarBrady got an idea to put cameras around town for extra policing but the mayor is not pleased about the plan at all.)

Mayor McDaniels: George we are not becoming like Saginaw, Michigan which we do not have a very high crime rate around here at all and it is a waste of the local taxpayers' money so it is must better we hired couple more police officers to patrol this town's streets then those useless raptor cameras and shot spotters. That I'm preferred to have old-fashioned police work be allowed in my town instead.

BarBrady: Well Martha you gotten your point across? (Knows that she isn't happy with him and that he will be in the dog house with her at that moment)

Mayor McDaniels: Good and we never know when the next disaster will hit South Park which it has been quiet ever since Mecha Streisand destroyed the town two years ago.(sighed)

(In the main lobby a very familiar figure came walking through the doors was a very ill red Goth kid Dylan McDaniels dressed in his classic gothic style clothes and his hair is messed up looking for Cartman after he gotten a text message on his cell phone from Craig)

Dylan: (looking sluggishly and sickly) where the hell is that fucking fat ass at?

Only a few seconds later Dylan quickly arrived at his aunt's office which he discovered the room was empty that is when he out shouts his voice with great disgust at that moment

Dylan: Son of bitch and where the hell is you at Aunt Mary when I'm need you!(But he about to leave he saw Mayor McDaniels peeking out from the top of her desk which she was making out with BarBrady at that moment)

Mayor McDaniels: Dylan Louis McDaniels I'm thought you are at home sick and in bed now wait that your father tell out about this young man (Looking kinda haggard and her short spiked light blue hair messed)

Dylan: Let me guess you have Uncle George under there while my classmates touring the building now but Eric Cartman have something bad up in his sleeve at the moment

Mayor McDaniels: Dylan you are talking about that little evil fat troublemaker that hang out with that marsh and Broflovski kid, oh boy this is bad.(on her office phone calling security to alert them about cartman)

In the downstairs men bathroom Cartman was in there and dressed as the coon whom he brought out a couple of smoke bombs to light unaware that the mayor has alerted her security task force to find him but Kenny overheard the security guards' radios and sneak off to change into Mysterion)

Mr. Garrison: Hey where Eric and Kenny are went to Class ! ( looking for Cartman and Kennny)

Craig: See what I'm told you guys that Cartman have something up today!(All sudden a multicolored cloud of smoke fills up the half of the building which it sent everyone running out and coughing very hard while Mayor McDaniels evacuates with BarBrady and Dylan from the building but the coon caught them off in the stairwell)

The Coon: Well it is the most evil bitch of all South Park besides Sheila Broflovski!(Perched himself on the stairwell rail looking at her whom has a very angry look to her wrinkle free face)

BarBrady: Hey kid why you back off from the mayor now or I'm will pepper sprayed or tasered you!(Which the mayor was silently praying for Mysterion to show up while Dylan popped the window on the stair way open to let fresh air inside)

The Coon: Mayor McDaniels I'm want you to withdraw your support from Mysterion toward me instead

Mayor McDaniels: Why you little sneaking punk?! (In a very angry tone voice)

Mysterion: Hey Fat ass let them go now!(Kenny using his deep voice to cover up his real voice)

All: Mysterion!(Look in shock the amazement)

The Coon: God Damn it Mysterion you are stealing my fucking thunder now!

Mysterion: Your thunder that you lost your fucking mind and threatening many people lives now to cowboy (which they are arguing and BarBrady silently leading the mayor and Dylan away from the scene now all sudden The Coon raise his one hand which on his fingers was long shiny sharp metal claws to scratched Mysterion's face then Mysterion haul off with his fist to give him the biggest sucka punch in the mouth that you have ever seen

The Coon (begin to cry heavily and jump out of the window) I'm telling mommy!

Outside in the parking lot which it was surrond by townsfolk , police , fire crews , students and the press at that moment

News reporter one: Mayor McDaniels it is true that Mysterion saved your life along with Chief BarBrady and the students of South Park Elem. School from the heavily smoke bombed filled air.

Mayor McDaniels: Yes it is true that Mysterion came to save the day. (All sudden Kenny appear out of nowhere back in his orange hooded parka which says ssh! to Stan and Kyle about his secret ego at that moment)

Wendy: Kenny you missed it Mysterion was here!

Stan (Whispered) Hey Kenny where Cartman at!

Kenny: He went home crying to his mom again after I'm kicked his ass!

Kyle: Nice Kenny!

Mayor McDaniels: Come on Dylan let go home that I'm had an enough for one day

Dylan: Bye guys see you all tomorrow I'm hope (walking with his aunt)

Mr. Garrison: Okay you little punks let go back to school now!

Mr. Mackey: What another drama filled day in South Park mmmkay!

The End!


End file.
